The present invention relates generally to pumps and the maintenance and operation thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of facilitating the maintenance of a pump utilizing characteristic xe2x80x9csignaturesxe2x80x9d of a pump such as the acoustic sounds the pump makes during operation, the vibrations generated by the pump or other signals unique to the pump. The present invention also utilizes a processor and one or more sensors that provide information about the pump during the operation thereof. The information provided by the sensor is utilized by the processor to determine whether the replacement or repair of a wear part is indicated or whether the operation of the pump should be modified for efficiency, safety or other reasons.
The control and operation of pumps by electronic means is known only to the extent that electronic means such as computers or processors have been used to start, stop and control the rate at which pumps operate. However, pumps typically perform essential functions in industrial processes such as delivering material from one point to another. When one pump in a large complex operation fails due to need of repair or other reason, the entire process can be jeopardized and may often need to be shut down. Thus, not only is it important to keep a pump that forms a part of a complex operation running, it is important to know when the pump will need servicing so that the replacement or repair of the wear parts of the pump can be scheduled for a convenient time, i.e. during a planned shutdown of the operation. Still further, it is important for the operator to know whether a pump is operating efficiently so that energy consumption can be minimized and the useful life of the wear parts of the pump can be maximized. In these regards, the use of processors and electronic circuitry to provide the operator of advance notice of needed repairs or with information concerning the efficiency and operational characteristics of pumps has not been provided.
For example, the present invention was developed in the context of an air operated double diaphragm pump. However, upon review of this specification, it will be readily apparent to the reader that the present invention is not limited to such pumps. In the context of diaphragm pumps, it would be extremely useful to utilize data measurement regarding the diaphragm physical integrity during the operation of the pump. Such a measurement could be used to alert the operator of imminent diaphragm failure or an automatic shutdown of the pump prior to diaphragm failure if corrective action has not been taken within an allotted time interval. Such a data measurement and warning system would provide serious environmental safety benefits and reduce the frequency of spillage because when a diaphragm fails in a diaphragm pump, the material being pumped will spill through a broken diaphragm.
Similarly, double diaphragm pumps have two pumping chambers, each partially bound with a diaphragm. The diaphragms are connected by a common diaphragm rod. While material is being pumped out of one chamber, material is being drawn into the other chamber. Each chamber is also bound by two check valves. The check valves disposed at the bottom of the two chambers permit the drawing of fluid into their respective chambers and then are sealed to prevent any fluid from passing through the valve when the fluid is being pumped out of the chamber. Similarly, the two check valves typically disposed at the top of the chambers are in a sealing position when fluid is being drawn into the chamber but permit fluid to flow out of the chamber during a pump stroke. Currently, there is no means for detecting fluid xe2x80x9cslipxe2x80x9d between the check valve and seat. The detection of such a condition could be used to alert the operator that maintenance is required or simply to alert the operator that the speed of the pump needs to be adjusted.
As another example, data regarding the back pressure in the air chamber behind each diaphragm would be important to determine whether any excessive exhaust restrictions exist such as icing of the muffler or freezing of wet air in the exhaust port. Similarly, a measurement of the filling rate of each pump chamber could be used to regulate the speed of the pump and therefore energy consumption to optimize efficiency. In addition to energy savings, optimizing the efficiency of a pump can also optimize the useful life of the diaphragm, check valve components and other wear parts thereby reducing operating costs.
Further, a measurement of the diaphragm temperature during operation of the pump could be used to ensure safe operation of the pump taking into consideration the defined temperature limits of the diaphragm material. Measurement of the suction pressure could also be used to ensure safe operation of the pump. A detection of any parameter outside of a predetermined safe parameter range could be used to alert the operator or automatically shut down the pump.
Accordingly, there is a need for the use of electronic means to monitor various parameters of a pump during the operation thereof to not only facilitate the maintenance of the pump but also adjust the operation of the pump for safety as well as efficiency reasons.
The present invention satisfies the aforenoted needs by providing a method of facilitating the maintenance or modifying the operation of a pump and a pump equipped with a processor and memory thereby facilitating maintenance and operating decisions.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a method of facilitating maintenance of a pump comprising the following steps: providing a pump including wear parts, a processor and memory; sensing at least one operating condition of the pump indicative of the operation of the pump; generating operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition; storing the generated operational data in the memory; storing parts identification data identifying wear parts of the pump in the memory; storing at least one predetermined level of operational information; and operating the processor to compare the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and in dependent response thereto outputting information as to the desirability of replacing or repairing at least one selected wear part.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the following step: repeating the steps of sensing at least one operating condition of the pump indicative of the operation of the pump, generating operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition, storing the operational data in the memory, and thereafter updating the stored operational data in dependent response to the sensing of the at least one operating condition.
In an embodiment the method further comprises the following steps: retrieving parts identification data for the at least one selected part from the memory, and outputting information identifying the at least one part whose replacement or repair is desired.
In an embodiment, the pump comprises a pumping element and the operational condition of the sensing step is a physical integrity of the pumping element of the pump.
In an embodiment, the pumping element is a diaphragm.
In an embodiment, the pump comprises a check valve and the operational condition of the sensing step is a reverse fluid flow through the check valve.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the following step: providing at least one sensor.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a method of modifying an operation of a pump comprising the following steps: providing a pump, a processor and memory; sensing at least one operating condition of the pump indicative of the operation of the pump; generating operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition; storing the generated operational data in the memory; storing at least one predetermined level of operational information; operating the processor to compare the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and in dependent response thereto outputting information as to the desirability of modifying the operation of pump.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises the following step: repeating the steps of sensing at least one operating condition of the pump indicative of the operation of the pump, generating operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition, storing the operational data in the memory, and thereafter updating the stored operational data in dependent response to the sensing of the at least one operating condition.
In an embodiment, the operational condition of the sensing step is an output flow rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the operational condition of the sensing step is a cycle rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the operational condition of the sensing step is an acceleration of a cycle rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the pump comprises a pumping element and the operational condition of the sensing step is a temperature of the pumping element of the pump.
In an embodiment, the pumping element is a diaphragm.
In an embodiment, the pump is an air operated diaphragm pump comprising an air chamber and the operational condition of the sensing step is a back pressure in the air chamber.
In an embodiment, the pump comprises at least one pumping chamber and the operational condition of the sensing step is a filling rate of the pumping chamber.
In an embodiment, the operational condition of the sensing step is a suction pressure of the pump.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a pump that comprises at least one wear part, a processor and memory, at least one sensor for sensing at least one operating condition of the pump, and a display. The sensor communicates operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition to the processor. The processor stores the operational data in the memory and updates the stored operational data upon receipt of new operational data from the sensor. The memory also comprises parts identification data that identifies wear parts of the pump and at least one predetermined level of operational information. The processor compares the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and, in dependent response thereto, outputs information to the display as to the desirability of replacing or repairing at least one selected wear part. In such an embodiment, the parts identification data of the memory is essentially a listing of the parts that are subject to wear. In such an embodiment, the memory may also include data equivalent to an operating manual, parts lists and drawings illustrating the operation of the pump.
In an embodiment, the processor is in communication with a stand alone computer.
In an embodiment, the computer is a hand held computer.
In an embodiment, the processor of the pump is linked to at least one other processor of another pump.
In an embodiment, the wear part is a pumping element.
In an embodiment, the pumping element is a diaphragm.
In an embodiment, the wear part is a check valve and the sensor senses a reverse fluid flow through the check valve.
In an embodiment, the processor further compares the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and in dependent response thereto outputs information as to the desirability of modifying the operation of pump.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a pump that comprises at least one wear part, a processor and memory, at least one sensor for sensing at least one operating condition of the pump, and a display, the sensor communicating operational data reflective of the sensed operating condition to the processor, the processor storing the operational data in the memory and updating the stored operational data upon receipt of new operational data from the sensor, the memory also comprising parts identification data identifying wear parts of the pump and at least one predetermined level of operational information, the processor comparing the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and in dependent response thereto outputting information to the display as to the desirability of replacing or repairing at least one selected wear part.
In an embodiment, the sensor is a flow meter and operational condition sensed by the sensor is an output flow rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the sensor comprises at least one proximity switch and operational condition sensed by the sensor is a cycle rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the operational data communicated by the sensor to the processor is a change in the cycle rate of the pump.
In an embodiment, the operational data communicated by the sensor to the processor is a temperature of the pumped fluid.
In an embodiment, the pump is an air operated diaphragm pump comprising an air chamber and the operational condition sensed by the sensor is a back pressure in the air chamber.
In an embodiment, the pump comprises at least one pumping chamber and the operational condition sensed by the sensor is a filling rate of the pumping chamber.
In an embodiment, the operational condition sensed by the sensor is a suction pressure of the pump.
In an embodiment, the processor compares the stored predetermined level to the stored operational data and in dependent response thereto outputting information to the display as to the desirability of replacing or repairing at least one selected wear part.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention utilizes signature signals of a pump, such as acoustic signature of a pump or the sounds the pump makes during operation thereof, a vibration signature of the pump or the vibrations made by the pump during operation thereof or other unique signatures in the form of signals emitted by the pump during operation of the pump. The present invention provides a means for utilizing these signatures, detecting changes therein and then determining the need for part replacement or maintenance of the pump.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following detailed description, drawings and appended claims.